


The Not So Little Black Dress

by Brunettepet



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunettepet/pseuds/Brunettepet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fill for this prompt:  Anything with Percival wearing girl clothes for Halloween and Gwaine being quite troubled.  I don't think this is the kind of troubled the prompter meant but I hope they enjoy it anyway.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Not So Little Black Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeris444](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/gifts).



> This is a fill for this prompt: Anything with Percival wearing girl clothes for Halloween and Gwaine being quite troubled. I don't think this is the kind of troubled the prompter meant but I hope they enjoy it anyway.

Gwaine’s doorbell rang promptly at 7:30. Trust Percival to be on time even though he knew Gwaine always ran late. He scrambled to let his boyfriend in, apologies at the ready, but when he flung open the door the words evaporated. Gwaine stood, mouth hanging open, until Percival finally asked “Well, are you going to invite me in or what?”

“Erm, yeah, come on in. I’m nearly ready,” and stepped out of the doorway so Percival could enter. Gwaine closed the door but didn’t make a move to finish getting dressed, still trying to process what he was seeing.

At 6’5” Percival always towered over him but in a pair of lethal looking black heels and blonde bouffant wig he was nearly touching the ceiling. Gwaine’s eyes went from head to toe again and again, not believing the sight.

“Hey, mate, what’s the problem? You’re looking a bit stunned,” Percival asked, looking concerned.

 _Problem?_ Gwaine thought, _I can’t stop staring_. “You’re wearing a dress,” is what he answered instead.

“Yeah. It’s a costume party.”

“You’re wearing a dress,” Gwaine repeated. “I had no idea there _were_ dresses big enough to fit you.”

Percival grinned, “It’s a lycra blend, here feel.” He grabbed Gwaine’s hand and put it on his hip.

The shiny black fabric was silky smooth and fit Percival like a second skin. The scoop neck somehow accentuated his broad shoulders and enormous biceps. The hem hit just below his knees and the heels were making Percival’s calves even more defined than usual. 

Gwaine’s heart was pounding and he was feeling a bit light headed when he pulled his hand back. His baby faced, sweet as pie boyfriend looked dangerous and bloody gorgeous. 

“I have to finish putting on my costume,” he said faintly and turned away.

“That’s okay,” Percival answered. “I knew you’d be running late so I brought along my makeup. I’ll just step into the loo and make myself beautiful.”

“Makeup?” Gwaine took a deep breath. He didn’t know how he was going to get through the night without proposing.


End file.
